Nuevo día
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Solo tenía que prestar más atención. —Ishida e Inoue


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

Había estado distraído, si, y mucho. Tanto, que no llenó (ni leyó) lo suficiente la hoja de examen que la maestra les había entregado a todos en la clase. Algunas preguntas, ordinarias para él, pero solo pudo pensar por unos instantes en lo bien que Orihime se veía ese día (suspiró, sabiendo que era inútil) y sin pensarlo si quiera, el lápiz solo pudo escribir con letras claras, legibles, el nombre de la chica por lo cual estaba distraído: "Inoue-san" con buena letra.

La maestra salió sabiendo que en tres minutos máximos terminaría la clase, y con voz firme y casi alegre le indicó a uno de los chicos de la clase que tomara todas las hojas que las esperaba enseguida en la sala de maestros. Ichigo hizo mala cara y renegó despacio la mala suerte que le tocaba, cosa que no demoraría nada pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera molesto.

Sonó la campana y arranchó las hojas sin misericordia, más de uno se quejó esperando que les diera unos segundos más pero al ver la cara de mala leche que se podía cargar Kurosaki cuando quería, hacían que sus demás compañeros se tragaran las palabras y las guardaran bien en la garganta. También quitó con desgano la hoja de Ishida, y lo único que hizo el chico con lentes fue tirar (por fin) el lápiz al pupitre y suspirar frustrado (una vez más, ese sería el día que más suspiros hubiera dado en su vida) acomodó mejor sus lentes y relajó los hombros, cuando algo repentino cruzó en su mente… ¡no había borrado el nombre de Inoue en su hoja!

(Maldición)

Ahora tenía que buscar a Kurosaki.

**. . .**

Saltaban (casi lo hacían) las hojas iban de un lado para el otro mientras Ichigo las manejaba sin cuidado. Tenía hambre y quería comer ya, y si no encontraba a la maestra en el aula de solo profesores sería capaz de dejarlas regadas a mano de quien sabe dónde, quien sabe en qué lugar y en qué circunstancias la encontraría la maestra después. El hambre en ocasiones no deja reaccionar.

—¡Kurosaki!

Ichigo viró, con la mala cara que tanto tenía, esa que podía romper los corazones de algunas señoritas; vio correr a su compañero de clases haciéndolo parar por completo su caminata.

—¿Qué?

Ishida volvió a subir sus lentes.

—Necesito mi hoja, hay algo que tengo que borrar antes de entregarla —dijo claro extendiendo la mano, Ichigo se rascó los cabellos alzando una ceja y dejando al otro con más tiempo de lo necesario la mano en el aire. A Ishida le dio un pequeño tic en la ceja —¡Mi hoja, Kurosaki!

—Crees que me voy a tragar el cuento que se te ha olvidado algo en el examen y quieres borrarlo —dijo, cruzando los brazos haciendo una vez más bailar a las hojas —a otro con ese cuento, quieres agregar algo ahora que sabes la respuesta.

Ishida apretó los puños por eso; como va a creer que él ¡que él! va a querer hacer algo tan estúpido como eso, por favor, por algo era el mejor en todo el colegio. Kurosaki no dio importancia, tan solo quería seguir con su camino, además no le podía dar la hoja (a menos que haya una buena razón) no vaya a ser que la maestra lo vea y el jodido sea él por querer ayudar.

—¡Kurosaki!

—Que gritón eres —se quejó virando el rostro —. Mierda, tampoco es que pueda dártela, me llega a ver la maestra y yo sería el más jodido en todo.

—He ayudado a que no te pateen el culo tantas veces y tú no me puedes ayudar en algo como esto.

Buen punto. Kurosaki vio de un lado al otro para asegurarse que no estaba la maestra, empezó a buscar la hoja después de eso.

—Bien, pero lo borras y nada más —buscó, cada vez frunciendo más el ceño, leía nombres extraños, de compañeros que ni siquiera sabían que habían; mierda, creyó que ya era hora de empezar a poner un poquito más de atención a las persona que podían estar cerca suyo. —U… U… Urega… ¡Uryuu! —dijo contento al encontrar la de su amigo, desliñó más las pobres hojas para sacar la que quería y no se le cayeron todas solo por lo fuerte que las sostenía.

—Apura.

—Espera —renegó el otro. Mierda, y eso era la hoja del primero de la clase. Por un momento Ichigo creyó que las preguntas de reflexiones personales estarían llenas de algunos párrafos, tantos, que de seguro no alcanzarían en el espacio dado por la maestra y una nota tan común y obvia de "atrás" (dónde el espacio siempre era en blanco) estaría lleno aún con más letras, pero nada, es más, dos líneas eran todo y mucho más de la mitad del espacio correspondiente estaba en blanco. Que mierda de hoja. Kurosaki frunció el ceño dispuesto a dársela, cuando llamativa y fuera de orden vio unas letras grandes y hechas con un poco más de ahínco que las demás, se posaba en la parte superior derecha con el nombre que ya era común para él desde los últimos meses en su vida: "Inoue-san" y Kurosaki no pudo evitar sonreír burlón por eso. —Ah, ya veo porque no hay tanto en tu hoja. Estabas más ocupado escribiendo otras cosas —se mofó divertido, enseñando el nombre de la chica en la parte superior y hubiera dejado de burlarse si el otro hubiera podido agarrar la hoja, pero Ishida no lo hizo.

—¡Dijiste que me la darías!

—No recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Mierda, por eso mismo Ishida lo había pensado una y mil veces antes de ir a pedir la hoja. Aunque sabía lo que pasaría, simplemente Kurosaki quería quitarle la poca paciencia que tenía y cuando se viera ya harto y cansado este se la daría. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que le estuviera jodiendo de las mil madres el poco carácter que tenía.

Y quizás los juegos y las burlas hubieran durado un poco más si una voz que llegó a sus espaldas se hubiera callado.

—¿A qué juegan, chicos? —sonrió Orihime con alegría, no es que quisiera interrumpirlos pero es que el juego se veía divertido. A ver si ella también podía participar. Ambos chicos se quedaron de piedra y ahora si a Kurosaki se le cayeron todas las hojas. Rukia y Tatsuki suspiraron cuando vieron todo el revoltijo en el suelo creyendo que solo le puede pasar eso a alguien tan idiota como Kurosaki. —¿Eh? Esta hoja no es mía pero tiene mi nombre —frunció el ceño Orihime, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica para eso, vio el nombre del dueño del examen y se topo con los ojos casi asustados que Ishida tenía en ese momento, porque el otro se había dado cuenta que justo lo que no quería que pasara estaba sucediendo. Orihime había visto su hoja y ahora… ¿qué haría?

_Maldición. _

—¡Mira Ishida-kun te equivocaste el nombre y pusiste a un lado el mío! Que despistado —y empezó a reír con eso borrando rápidamente su nombre en la hoja, y si Ishida hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente se habría caído atrás por tremenda declaración de la otra, mientras Rukia y Tatsuki (que sí habían entendido) no podían más que negar por lo distraída que Orihime era.

Pero quizás era bueno, aún ninguno estaba preparado. Solo había que darle tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

**Notas: **¡Yo quería un final así!, no sé si les habrá gustado, pero el solo imaginar a una Orihime distraída con los sentimientos de Ishida me parecía tan divertido xD, así que por eso no sé que tal habrá salido. Por cierto, cuando me refiero a una parte de _"Ichigo viró, con la mala cara que tanto tenía, esa que podía romper los corazones de algunas señoritas" _esa "algunas señoritas" me refería a mí xD, ay, amo su rostro malo jeje.


End file.
